I'm Not Your Keeper
by Illead
Summary: Alfred and Matthew were engaged two years ago, but when Alfred's boss, the scary Ivan Braginski, gets jealous of Matthew having once been in a relationship with Alfred, Ivan decides something. It's time to get to know this Matthew for himself. RusCan through and through; some FrUk, AmeCan, LithBel, PrUs... In mentions only. T for swearing, kissing, innuendo's, and yaoi mentions.
1. Ch 1: First Impressions

**AUTHOR'S **NOTE: I'll just do another _Hetalia_ Fanfiction. I'll update my other seven soon… I hope. At least by the end of the week. "The Bucket Household" and "Queen of my Heart" are the first I want to update. So, enjoy and tell me what you want to see happen. I plan to make this a multi-chapter, and make it a real plot. So, enjoy, enjoy, enjoy. T for swearing and kissing and inuendo's and yaoi mentions. I do not own _Hetalia_, just the Fanfiction.

Love and rainbows,

~Illead

_End note._

**I'm Not Your Keeper**

_Chapter 1: First Impressions_

Matthew Williams didn't like parties, but Alfred said he was his plus one… Whatever that meant. What happened to a quiet book and that hockey game with his favorite team in it? Where was the fun in the company party where his brother worked? The boss was a Russian, who Alfred said could make a horror story afraid of him. To top it off, cherry and all, he was stuck going there. Apparently, his boss was jealous of Alfred for once having dated him, Matthew himself. What was there to be jealous about? He was Matthew, Alfred was… Well, he was Alfred, and they never worked out how to date each other. At least properly. You would think a year together would have helped. It didn't, and Alfred was still single.

Might have been a good thing, or something terrible; but at any rate, Matthew wore his best, red turtleneck and some nice jeans, with dark sneakers. Nothing too fancy, he was fine with that. With his unruly curl, and hair neatly brushed, Alfred dragged him to the truck the American drove. And off they went. At the moment, Alfred Jones, his ex-fiancée from two years ago, was babbling about something, and he had no idea what it was. His nose was stuck in a book, and he enjoyed that book more than the smelly truck, the Country music, or Alfred's nonstop chatter. The book was his favorite, _Les Miserables_, and it sure made this situation less irritating. The music was too loud. Ears perking up as it turned down, he looked up and fixed his glasses, blinking in confusion, hand on the book page. "… Eh? Quoi?"

Alfred looked over for a minute before redirecting his eyes to the road, a very un-Alfred-like frown on his lips. "I _said, _Mattie, that I wanted to go out with ya again. It's only been two years, and 'sides… Ain't no one got time for that, wasting time on stupid shit. Right?" I mean, chance of a lifetime to retry. If it fails, it fails… And I really have learned. I kinda worked on chanin' myself around to think of others again. Look… Just one date, okay? Forget the past kind of thing, try again."

"You watch too much YouTube, Al, it's 'no one has time for that.' And, anyway…" Matthew made a face, going back to his book. No, it was out of the question. They had history… Never go out with your ex's. Never… His father, Francis, always taught that to him. "It's out of the question, so I really don't think-" He sighed, flipping the page and reading the next one instantly, carefully and collectively. "I can't forget how you stood me up, ignored me, forgot about me… I can't do that again. Do you have any idea how that hurt me?"

"I know, know, Mattie, and I'm sorry I ever ignored you but-"

"No but's. My answer still stands. Now tell me what you wanted me to go here for, Al, or you drive me home and be late. Your choice." Matthew sighed irritably, unsure why he was still friends with Alfred after all this time. "Just tell me. D'accord?" He kept reading, not paying attention at all, and honestly, why would he? It was always about Alfred. Alfred this, Alfred that, Alfred here and there… Everything was always about Alfred. He was about to ask to go home when Alfred said something surprising.

"My boss… He thinks you're 'cute' and he wants to meet you. Ya know, the scary one… He wants to meet'cha. So, uh, I said you would come as my date, just to meet you. I dunno… He seemed sincere about it, and I kinda figured ya wouldn't go out with me again. So… I promised you would be there. Sorry, Mattie… I made a promise to my boss, of all people, so… Do this for me? And before you're going to say it, it's not for a raise. He's seen that picture of us at the hockey game two years ago, before shit went down." Alfred chuckled, parking the Ford and opening the door with a grin. "Come on, Mattie, let's go in."

Matthew grumbled quietly, clearly not amused with this revelation his ex-fiancée had him meeting his _scary boss_ by promising him he would. Great way to spend his Friday afternoon, wasn't it? Regardless, he got out of the truck, shutting the door with unnecessary force. The sooner this was over, the sooner he could get this over with. Explain to this Ivan Braginski he wasn't interested, get Alfred's car keys, and leave. Go home, read his book he left in the car… A normal weekend. "Al, car keys. There will be alcohol… So I'm driving you home." He smiled impishly, catching them with the American grumbling.

"Yeah, yeah… Come'on, I wanna what somethin'. 'm starvin', Mattie!" Alfred went ahead of him, causing him to laugh at Matthew, who ran after him. Clearly, the Canadian was not pleased, but he begrudgingly, he followed him. In a way, Alfred supposed that was mean, but he was hungry, and there was nothing better to do. He didn't really want to go, but all the employees had to go to them. They were boring, and he had no time for boring. Call of Duty 3 seemed better right now.

Matthew glared at Alfred's retreating form, taking his sweet time to get into the door. Really, he could leave Alfred stranded, but that was mean, and he didn't want to be mean… It wasn't his personality anyway. The first three flghts were silent, and then he found it: the elevator. Should he risk it? Really risk it, in a foreign building…? He looked to his left, then his right, and hesitantly pressed the button for the elevator. Heavy footsteps pounded down the corridor, and just as he stepped into the elevator, another man held his hand out to stop it from closing. The Canadian blinked before seeing the man step it. Scarf, business suit, snowy hair… The most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

The man stepped in gracefully for someone so tall, letting the elevator close and pressing a button. Floor six, three floors up. Then he turned to him, a smile warmly for someone scary looking. "Matvey, da?" His voice was thick, Russian, and he just couldn't… Oh,it was the eyes. Matthew nodded, before Ivan brought a hand out to shake. "Matvey Williams… How very nice to be seeing you, sunflower." He took Matthew's hand in a strong grip. "Fedka has been telling me of you… He made you to be less appealing, little sunflower."

Matthew couldn't speak, his voice seemed to be ripped from him the moment the man smiled at him. He could vaguely remembering feeling that way about Alfred. The deer-in-the-headlights look, Alfred said. He was sure this was the same look. "Ah… Enchante, Monsieur Bragin- I mean, Ivan. That seems more apt in this situation." He held the man's hand back in a firm shake, before slipping his hand shyly out and away, closer to his person. "Alfred told you about me? What… Did he say? Was it 'maple-loving hockey addict?' Or along those lines?" That was very Alfred-like to do.

Ivan laughed softly, a shake of his head as he smiled still to Matthew. This was worth meeting him, after all. "Nyet… He did not." He heard the elevator stop. "Come… Let me lad you. Da?" He took the Canadian's lower back like a gentleman, the hand no possessive but intimate, liking the shy squeaks given and the blush on the smaller man's face. "How old is Matvey, hmm? Matvey is very cute for someone so young." He hummed contently. "Fredka told me of your eyes, your laugh, your hair… I do not for sure know your personality."

Matthew was smiling about this, surprised Alfred even had a picture from two years ago, much less his more charming features. "AH, you mean-" He was cut off by Alfred, waving wildly.

"Mattie, dude, you finally got here! Have you seen- oh, you have." Alfred smiled tersely at Ivan, who seemed indifferent. "So, what'cha think of 'em, boss?"

"Matvey is everything I thought, Fredka." Ivan shrugged, looking down to Matthew. "Come, MAtvey… Would you like a drink?"

Matthew didn't get to answer that question at all, as he was led in and directed by Ivan and Ivan alone. Not that he minded. He really hated parties, but Ivan did need to know that. Yet.

- **_To be Continued -_**


	2. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**:

Sorry, for the inconvenience… Help me out here. I need an event to put into the stories I'm continuing. Let me know what you wanna see. I've been play writing nonstop and about to finish a Five Act play and start a One Act. So, what do you want to see? Let me know. Thank you…

Love and rainbows,

~Ilead


	3. Ch 2: A Night to Remember Re-upload

**Author's Note**: Not to show the whole idea, but I'm going to do this idea and continue on. Solider on, something like that… It comes from the ever-resourceful Shiona Acitiu, and the Alfred jealous idea is just half their idea. It's super helpful, so thanks a million, Miss Acitiu! I owe ya one. Also, I got other ideas I'll try out in this chapter, like Guest says about a "very jealous Alfred and a touchy-drunk Francis." Then, the other idea is from NOMNOMBUNNYWILLEATYOURSOUL said for a "jealous Alfred, drunk-touchy-feely Francis, perverted Gilbert, and a protective Ivan." I'll honor that in the next chapter, for the Francis, Gilbert, and Ivan bit. Thank you for your suggestions… They will be used, I keep my word. Also, a one shot is coming out soon, but I don't know when; hopefully later today (it's 1:34 hours right now… I started this five hours ago), I'll update all three definite stories again, make that new one-shot. Anyway, enough of me. Enjoy, enjoy, friends; I remind you, this is rated T, which is my only limit, so hints by the end. Sorry, man. This is a re-upload to say chapter two.

Love and rainbows,

~Illead

_End of note._

**I'm Not Your Keeper**

_Chapter 2: A Night to Remember_

Matthew kept close to Ivan, seeing as he only knew his brother, and now Ivan, staying beside him because his arm was around his waist, comfortably. It was different after the first drink, and he found himself tolerating Ivan's arm. It was almost comforting, but the second drink left him tipsy, which he told Ivan to stop giving him drinks. Alack, the third drink left him buzzed pleasantly, in which Ivan gave him no more. Mattie was so thankful for this, he really was, and it made him content to be near Ivan. Alfred was flirting with a British guy who worked at the company, some electric company, and Ivan was better company anyway. No pun intended.

The Canadian looked up to Ivan, who seemed to be drinking more, staying sober longer than he ever could, and obviously wanted more than his company. He wanted him to kiss him, it was in his eyes… Lust, Ivan lusted after him without meeting him once. Until tonight. What was it with this scarf-wearing man that he even liked? His hands were huge, held his hip in once hold, his arm able to pull him close effortlessly. Wait… he couldn't be attracted to this man, if he wasn't…? Oh, he was… He knew since he was 14 that he liked his own gender, which was a no brainer. But Ivan was seven years older than him, and he wasn't that old himself. His eyes fell to Ivan's curiously, reaching to tug his scarf very gently. It looked nice on him. After a few moments, he smiled inwardly to get his attention.

"Ivan… Ivan, I don't know why you wanted my brother to invite me." He knew, he could tell by the lust in his purple-shaded eyes, and he got lost in those eyes. It had to be drink, but he could talk sober and act sober. "I… I, um… Could you explain it to me, away from everyone else?" About to say more, he felt his lips claimed by Ivan, causing Alfred to stop dead, and he caught it with the corner of his eye. Alfred… Was jealous… Of Ivan, kissing him. Jealous… Of him. It might have been the drink, or his desire to best his best friend, so he kissed back. Arthur seemed to have been forgotten. He only knew who Alfred was because Alfred went on and on about the British man. There was a drunken Frenchman near the Brit, and he noticed an albino, but at that point, his eyes shut. Ivan.

Ivan released the kiss, which became a closed-mouth, passionate thing of a kiss, and Matthew was breathless, releasing his neck. "Come, sunflower, I will take you to my home, da?" He smiled slightly, finishing off the vodka stock, Matthew nodding. The Russian led the smaller man out, ignoring a very jealous Alfred. It pleased him to get the Canadian so compliant to him, to want what he wanted, that he knew it was the Canadian's own will. It was because he kissed him back willingly, hesitatingly, but still willingly. Giving a wave to the CEO of the company, the albino, and the drunk, touchy-feely Frenchman. After he closed the door behind him, he led the Canadian to a motorcycle.

"Hold on tightly, Matvey," Ivan mumbled to the Canadian, smiling lightly, gently giving him a helmet to wear. Matthew nodded, which made him ecstatic, and since this was Friday, he had the perfect night to get what he wanted from the shy Canadian, keep him as his hopefully-still-shy boyfriend… Lover?, and never lose him. Matthew was definitely supposed to be his, and he wanted to tell Matthew the best way the Canadian would know. Show him he could remember him, give him a night to remember, and fall in love with him slowly, learn about him. After he felt Matthew hug his waist, the helmet safe, Ivan wore his own helmet, tightening his hold on his waist, going on the way to his house.

He felt Matthew tense and hold on tighter, but really, there was nothing he could do to help him yet. Whatever Alfred left behind was this pretty, effeminate Canadian, shier than anyone he'd even met and prettier, cuter even, and definitely worth seeing a jealous Alfred. So Alfred still wanted the little Canadian, as he had suspected from their relationship ending to how he always talking about Mattie. But if he pulled this off right, he could date the Canadian happily so, and that made him want to hug the Canadian close. By the time he got to his modest house, since Natalia and Yekaterina took his larger home for children to live in, he stopped, carefully lifting the Canadian off the motorcycle.

"Now, sunflower, I am going to take you inside. I will carry you, little Matvey." The Russian removed Matthew's helmet, carefully lifting his own helmet off, lifting Matthew into his arms evenly the next moment. Taking the helmets into the house, he locked the front door, setting Matthew gently on the ground. "Relax, little Matvey… It will not hurt; I will be gentle. Da…" Ivan was content to have the Canadian pleasantly buzzed, aware of his actions so he knew he wasn't drunk, and placed the motorcycle helmets on the couch, lifting the Canadian into his arms again. "It will be a good night. You will be remembering this."

- **_To be Continued -_**


	4. Ch 3: The Morning After

**Author's Note****: **This is going to be longer, because a promise is a promise, Miss Acitiu. I hope you don't mind I call you that. I'm surprised at how many people like this story, it was a story on a whim. Any who, I am going to act on the other idea you gave me now, which is, collectively "very jealous Alfred, drunk-touchy-feely Francis, perverted Gilbert, and a protective Ivan." I won't really be able to update until Monday, I'm going away for the majority of the weekend. If you saw that in "After the Fall," sorry I repeated it. I'll do that to "Queen of my Heart," too. Also, I am American, not Russian, so I'll not use Google Translate. Well, bros, as always. Enjoy, enjoy, friends.

Love and rainbows,

~Illead

**Translation**:

_Oui, oui, mon ami… À demain. Merci beaucoup, Alfie_ = Yes, yes, my friend… See you tomorrow. Thanks a lot, Alfie.

_End of note._

**I'm not your keeper**

_Chapter 3: The Morning After_

Matthew awoke to his face pressed into the crook of Ivan's neck, Ivan's protective hold on his waist comforting, to say the least. So it wasn't just the drink, and he had every memory of last night. It was nice Ivan didn't let him get completely drunk, even if he would have. Alfred, he recalled, his ex, his best friend, Alfred, had been jealous of Ivan, but why? He was flirting with that Arthur guy, before the blond Frenchman started to pull him to the drink and snack table. It seemed like the British man wanted him to, or something like it. At any rate, he lay still, happy to lie in someone's embrace. It had been a long time since he felt that. Since Alfred and his forgetting him, leaving him places on his own, standing him up… Burying his face into his neck, he sighed lightly.

Ivan stirred at the sigh into his neck, tightening his grip as if to protect his little sunflower from the world. "Matvey is awake, da?" Ivan found the Canadian's hair askew and his sweaty body adorable. Everything about the Canuck was adorable to him, and now, that he felt Matthew snuggle into him, as if for the reason to be closer, to be protected from his thoughts, the Russian felt he won his heart. After all, he had known the Canadian wasn't stupid, he knew that the moment he said to go to his home, and he agreed, that Matthew wanted it as much as Ivan himself. "Little sunflower?" He hugged him close as he could, a kiss to his hair tenderly. "What hurts my precious flower?" The Canadian moved to hear the Russian's heartbeat, sighing lightly, this time in content. "Matvey?"

Matthew rubbed sleep from his eyes when he moved and smiled sheepishly. "Eh? Oh… I'm fine. Just… If I go serious with you, will you be like Alfred? Forget me at places, not call or anything for… Forgetting me, or being a terrible boyfriend?" Boyfriend… He could call Ivan that if Ivan was serious about him, as he was about Ivan. After a few moments, he drew the blanket and sheet alike to the middle of their stomachs, humming softly, as Ivan's hands ran through his hair gently. "I like you, Ivan… But Alfred, the way he looked at you, like he could kill you…" He hugged him slightly more, a weary sigh. "He asked me to give him a second chance, after years apart. What do I do about him? He's-"

Ivan kissed him quietly to stop his worry, tutt'ing him softly. "Fredka cannot have my little sunflower, Matvey… Fredka lost you to being who he was. It is not for you to worry." The older Russian smoothed his wildly- splayed hair after Matthew lay on his back. "I will not be little him do this to my Matvey." He lay on his side to see the Canadian, listening to what the Canadian was now humming. "Hm? What are you humming?" He move to his back, pulling the cover and sheet to cover them both, not want to get up on a Saturday. Natalia had a husband now, Toris, a Lithuanian. That meant he had weekends to himself.

"Oh… It's a children's song, which reminds me of you, Ivan. It's… Um… Could I sing it to you, instead? It is so much easier to explain, really." He smiled bashfully, tucking hair behind his ears, closing his violet eyes as he began to sing, a soft, melodic tune, "_You are My Sunshine, my only sunshine… You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away._" Opening his eyes softly, he glanced to Ivan's beautiful purple eyes, smiling sheepishly. "There's more to that song, but that seemed most apt to you. I… It's cheesy, but I thought of it last night."

Ivan smiled brightly to Matthew, a laugh lightly, warm and full of happiness, pure happiness. "Da… Da. However, Matvey, you are not seeing it is about you." He held the Canadian to lay on top of him, still keeping the actions innocent. "You are pretty like a sunflower when you smile." He hummed softly, kissing his forehead softly. The Canadian was scared he was going to treat him like Alfred? That was a silly notion, to worry if he ever treated him like Alfred had. He learned how he treated Matthew, and it was unattractive for such a pretty man. "You are _my_ sunflower, now. I will not be treating you as Fredka… I will treasure you, Matvey."

Matthew nodded softly, understanding him completely, that a man like him could treasure a little nobody like him. "Ivan… If you're Alfred's boss, why is he jealous of you? I thought he got over me, but then he tells me that he wants to get a second chance, to be less stupid; but Alfred is always stupid, and only at work does he do his best. I don't think he'll stop easily and let go of his notion to go on just one date, Ivan. I'm aware what he can do, and it's right to worry, but… But what do I do about him, if I start dating you? I like you, I really do, it's just…"

"Da, I am understanding you, Matvey, but Fredka will not hurt you, not force you to do anything again, I will protect you." Ivan made a face at the Canadian's phone ringing, releasing him to let him answer. It was either Alfred or someone else he knew, which was not a large amount of people. There were people that Matthew did know, a guy name Lars, Gilbert, Alfred, and he was somehow related to Francis, in a first cousin situation. It greatly confused him, and he only know that Matthew was only aware of Alfred there, as well as himself. He'd caught glimpses, but somehow didn't recognize them.

"Salut…?" Matthew blinked, yawning softly, shyly hiding his waist, to cover his most vital part of him, much to Ivan's chargin. "Eh? Alfie, you're wrong, and you know it." There was silence for a few minutes, and sighed, running a hand through messy hair. "… At Ivan's, where I fell asleep last night… Uh huh." He laughed lightly, then leaned into Ivan, a sigh sadly. "I told you no yesterday. I'm not going to again, after last time." He frowned, and lay against Ivan, comfortably. "… I think I'll take my chances." His head nodded against Ivan's shoulder, his blond hair tickling his shoulder. "Oui, oui, mon ami… À demain. Merci beaucoup, Alfie*." Hanging up the phone, he relaxed into Ivan's rekindled hold on his waist. "Thank you, Ivan… Let's get some more sleep while it's still Saturday." With that, Matthew lay back against Ivan's chest, hugging his midsection, eyes closing.

Ivan was sure the thanks you was something sarcastic, but he didn't question it, letting sleep overtake him, feeling Matthew's chest rise and fall close to his own. It was still Saturday, after all. And he would sleep all day with Matthew, and while he wasn't the Canuck's first, he was his first since Alfred, and that made him happy. Humming softly, to the tune that Matthew was singing to him, he relaxed. It was nice to finally have someone say they would be his partner, and Matthew was an exceptional, special, and beautiful person, so he was willing to risk everything to save him from Alfred.

**_- To be continued -_**


	5. Ch 4: The Double Date

**Author's Note**: Hello again, everyone… I'm back after feeling better, finally. Well, not the best, but not too terrible I can't update some fanfictions. So that is whatI shall do. I'm going to show more of Ivan, Gilbert, Matthew, and Alfred here. A jealous Alfie, protective Ivan, and Gilbert flirting with Alfred the perverted way on a double date is perfect, right? Gilly won't have an accent, sorry, though he will be in this chapter. Sorry again… No Francis yet, but I'll get there in the next chapter with Matthew, Arthur, and Francis at a bar. Bars are perfect for that. No touchy-feely drunk Francis yet, but in chapter five. Seeing the focus is RusCan, I'll do my best to keep it that way. Also, as always, enjoy, enjoy, friends.

Love and rainbows,

~Illead

_End of note._

**_- [Last Chapter] -_**

_"Ivan was sure the thanks you was something sarcastic, but he didn't question it, letting sleep overtake him, feeling Matthew's chest rise and fall close to his own. It was still Saturday, after all. And he would sleep all day with Matthew, and while he wasn't the Canuck's first, he was his first since Alfred, and that made him happy. Humming softly, to the tune that Matthew was singing to him, he relaxed. It was nice to finally have someone say they would be his partner, and Matthew was an exceptional, special, and beautiful person, so he was willing to risk everything to save him from Alfred."_

**I'm Not Your Keeper**

_Chapter 4: The Double Date_

**_- [Cue Story]—_**

Ivan had been with Matthew for a week before Gilbert said he wanted to go out with Alfred, though Alfred always rejected him. It was during work hours they discussed this, Gilbert being his CEO beside Francis; but, Ivan was thinking of a distraction plan. Its ideal was simple, take Matthew with him on a double date with Alfred and Gilbert. The idea was perfect, and he could keep Matthew safe from Alfred's advances on a date with Gilbert and Alfred alike. That didn't mean Alfred agreed, being the compliant employee he was, he begrudgingly said yes after work was ending. The date had been set up for Saturday, a movie and then some dinner at the diner down the street from the theatre.

Today, Ivan was happy to mark off his first official date with Matthew, and was happy to see the younger, shorter man be happy, too. The Russian supposed it was because Alfred wasn't chasing after him being with Gilbert, making him feel the Canadian was safer with him there, to keep him from the American acting as more than friends. Sighing lightly, he waited for Matthew, who was getting ready to leave with him, hoping Alfred didn't try anything. It was rude to do that when you had a date.

At the sound of nearly silent footsteps on the wooden floor, Matthew appeared, in faded jeans that fit him perfectly, without any bagginess, and his shirt, a polar bear eating pancakes, seemed designed by the Canadian particularly. It was something Matthew explained were two of his three favorite things. He also loved hockey, which Ivan found adorable. Hugging Matthew close, Ivan smiled brightly, a rare emotion his sisters saw from him, a sigh contently the Canadian hugged back.

He wasn't afraid, and it was a blessing in disguise, if Ivan believed in those things; he didn't, but he honestly hoped his sisters liked him. Matthew was everything he wanted, and he wanted his family to like him, which left just his sisters. His elder sister would love him, Yeketerina, but Natalia… She most likely wouldn't like him. At least not at first, but that was okay. Natalia was his younger sister, married to his best friend, Toris, and he was glad for that. Someone could want her, while his eldest sister was currently single. She was 30 this year, while he was 28 and Natalia was going to be 26. Matthew, he learned, was 25.

"Ivan… Are you okay?" Matthew smiled lightly to him, relaxed into the giant of a man with a scarf, finding the scarf cute that he wore it everywhere. He'd learned the day after he slept with him in the same bed that his older sister made it. After getting no response, he softly chuckled and tugged the man's sleeve. "Come on, tell me you're alright to do this, I can't go alone… Alfie will try to hit on me, when I agreed to go out with you. Please, just speak to me. If I did something wrong to agree, just… Please… I won't go if you don't want to. I'll call Alfie; tell him that he and Gil can go it alone."

Ivan chuckled in response to his concerned boyfriend, ruffling his hair warmly. "Of course I still do, little Matvey… I was thinking of how my sisters will be acting towards you. I do not want them to not accept you, though one sister will accept you." He hummed softly and smoothed out the Canadian's wavy hair soon after. "My precious sunflower… I asked you to go with me because I can spend time with you." He offered a kind, warm smile, eyes actually happy. Ivan always looked happy around him; Matthew noticed it and told him three days ago. In response, Ivan said he liked to be near what he thought dear to him. The blush was his favorite part about answering.

Matthew smiled brightly instead of being concerned, a grin that was slightly off center, making it boyishly crooked. Alfred didn't know what he gave up by forgetting the beautiful, charming man in front of Ivan, though Matthew was too innocent to see that. He giggled, ducking out of his arms, taking his hand after he knew he had his apartment keys, dragging him along like a child in a candy store. "Come on, then, we'll be late if we don't hurry, eh?" He laughed softly, locking the door behind Ivan and excitedly hummed a lullaby under his breath. After a few moments, he pressed a shy kiss to his cheek. "Right, Ivan?"

Ivan outright laughed, fondly and in no way mocking the Canadian's excitement at going out on a double date to a movie and dinner. Yes, there was always Alfred, but that didn't remotely matter to him if Matthew, his precious sunflower, was there. Matthew was some sort of strange angel, and he loved everything about him, though he had yet to tell Matthew that. They had kissed, slept together, shared the same bed twice, and Matthew helped him this week when he got sick. His sisters got to work, and he knew his elder sister, from Ukraine, was thankful to him. Natalia was pregnant, and he wasn't sure how the poor child would act. A father that was often afraid and a mother with looks could kill amused him.

After they arrived at the theatre, Matthew waved to Alfred, who was waving to them to say where they were. The American didn't look too happy, but Ivan was half hoping he would have dropped liking Matthew so strongly. It was expected from the pig-headed Alfred, of course, but he didn't much care that the American stubbornly held his affections. At this point, it bothered his precious Matthew enough since Alfred brought it up before the party a week ago. Sighing, Ivan held Matthew's hand, who then squeezed it to comfort him this wasn't their whole day. It ended after dinner was over and Ivan and Matthew left Gilbert alone with Alfred.

The movie wasn't all that great, and Ivan caught Alfred trying to take Matthew's hand twice, to which Matthew moved further away from him, like a scared lab rat. Gilbert, also having noticed, hugged his shoulders, which was effectively stopping Alfred; after the group of four sat down at the diner; Matthew had to use the bathroom, so he left to go, when Ivan was told to order what he wanted. Ivan started at Alfred and Gilbert, Gilbert with his cocky smile and Alfred looking towards Matthew's direction. After the American went to supposedly use the restroom himself, Ivan ordered for himself and Matthew. Minutes later, Matthew came back with Alfred trying to get his attention, sitting beside Ivan where he started at.

"Alfred, I told you no once, and I'll say it again. Besides, give Gilbert a try, eh?" Matthew sighed, leaning against Ivan and sipped his water. Looking op to Ivan, he smiled idly and grinned, that lazy, boyish grin from before they went to the theatre. "Did you get that fish for me, then, Ivan?" His eyes, that beautiful violet so much like Ivan's indigo-purple orbs, smiled brightly, in a way lighting up his face. He wasn't even aware of that, thinking it wasn't obvious behind his thick-rimmed glasses.

"Da, little Matvey, I did," Ivan ruffled his hair as Matthew nodded contently, fixing his hair back and pushing the stray curl from his eyes. After a French thank you from his three-years-younger boyfriend, Ivan looked over to Gilbert openly, pervertedly flirting with Alfred, who tried to push his arm away, not succeeding as the German only laughed and kissed him. It made Alfred's eyes widen, Gilbert smirking into the kiss. He was bested by Gilbert, as Ivan had thought so. Looking down to Matthew, who was sipping his water and staying near Ivan, Ivan's arm resting gently on his waist without being perverted about it, amused that Alfred got kissed by Gilbert. Keeping his mouth near his ear to whisper, he chuckled softly. "Will it keep him at bay, my sunflower?"

Matthew giggled lightly into his hand, the notion not passing by Alfred, who broke the kiss when he was out of air, just as their food arrived, Gilbert still keeping the grumpy, openly jealous American close, to let Ivan have a chance to be happy. He wasn't always heartless, and he really did like Alfred; he just needed the chance to get his affections, which would never be truly directed towards him, even if he did succeed in reeling Alfred in. Once they finished eating, two bills paid one by Gilbert and the other by Ivan, the group parted. Once Matthew and Ivan left, Gilbert smirked to Alfred and the two went to a bar, so Gilbert could get a drunken Alfred to like him.

**_- [To be continued…] -_**


	6. Ch 5: I'll Drink to That!

**Author's Note**: Hello again, everyone! I'm glad that a cute Ivan was really well portrayed… I was weary of how cheesy I made that. Any who, thank you for reviewing the chapter before this one. In this one, a drunk, touchy-feely Francis, a somewhat drunk Arthur, and sober Mattie are portrayed. Francis, as I mentioned in one chapter, is Mattie's cousin. As always, enjoy, enjoy, friends.

Love and rainbows,

~Illead

**Translations**:

*_ Salut _= Hello

_End of note._

_**- [Last Chapter] –**_

_"Matthew giggled lightly into his hand, the notion not passing by Alfred, who broke the kiss when he was out of air, just as their food arrived, Gilbert still keeping the grumpy, openly jealous American close, to let Ivan have a chance to be happy. He wasn't always heartless, and he really did like Alfred; he just needed the chance to get his affections, which would never be truly directed towards him, even if he did succeed in reeling Alfred in. Once they finished eating, two bills paid one by Gilbert and the other by Ivan, the group parted. Once Matthew and Ivan left, Gilbert smirked to Alfred and the two went to a bar, so Gilbert could get a drunken Alfred to like him."_

**I'm Not Your Keeper**

_Chapter 5: I'll Drink to That!_

_**- [Cue Story]—**_

Francis sat at the bar with an arm around Arthur, merrily laughing as if Arthur's scowl was funny. Arthur was close to drunk, and with Matthew as the designated driver (and the one who rarely drank, anyway), it was the Canadian who sipped one maple-themed alcoholic beverage. Only one, and two got him tipsy, with three as his buzzed phase. After that, four drinks got him drunk, but Matthew planned on staying sober. If he didn't stay sober, his car would be totaled and Arthur and Francis would tick off a cab driver. They would most likely make love tonight, as Francis remembered all his drunken escapades, somehow. Shuddering, he stared at the wall behind the barkeep, an eye on the two he came with. The barkeep would kick them out soon, anyway.

Matthew didn't want to be here, but he had to be, or they would find an alley to sleep in. God knows how well that would turn out, but it would never end well. After a few minutes, his phone buzzed and he paid for the expensive drinks; telling him not to give either man any more drinks and asking him to keep them there, out of trouble, for him, Matthew went outside to answer his phone, a light smile. "_Salut_*, Ivan. Everything okay?" It was the next day after their double date, and he had promised Francis and Arthur to be their designated driver, once Ivan said he could go out to let them drink.

Everyone and their mother knew Arthur wanted Francis and Francis the same to Arthur. Besides, your cousin wanting you, your first cousin at that, was just plain wrong. He was lucky Francis had someone like Arthur around, though they fought often, they worked in the same company and made love enough times. Ironically, they weren't together, not officially. They should have been after three years of this, the casual love-making and near-engagements. Matthew hoped they did one day, but today was not that day. He hummed softly, listening to Ivan talk about how he was on his way to see him. It made Matthew smile.

"Oh, okay… I'll see you when you get here, right?" Matthew grinned brightly, leaning against the wall and sighing contently. Ivan was honest about everything, and he said his sisters would meet him on his eldest sister's birthday. Gilbert would be there, a friend of Yeketerina's, as well as Arthur, as his date. Matthew was going because Ivan wanted his sisters to meet him, but he was also meeting his youngest sister's husband, Toris, with Natalia expecting a baby soon enough. He hoped his sisters liked him, because Ivan really was someone he could come to love. Stepping back inside, he stopped dead at the door, watching Arthur and Francis at the bar.

He felt sick. Really, really sick. Enough that he could use a toilet and throw up. Arthur and Francis were full on making out, Francis not being discreet where his hands landed: the Brit's rear. Arthur was hugging the Frenchman's waist, his green eyes shut, and Matthew looked away, rushing to a toilet, throwing up his dinner from an hour ago. That was more than he had hoped to see, but they weren't causing trouble. Many people did that a bar, but it was Francis himself. His cousin was so flirtatious and grabby around Arthur, especially now that he was drunk. Arthur was mildly drunk himself, and being sober was a terrible thing to see that as.

After a few moments, Matthew returned to the bar, getting water, free of charge this time, from the barkeep, drinking it to get the foul taste of puke from his mouth, a sigh in relief at the feeling going away. Trying to break them apart would be impossible, and sitting there silently seemed better, staring at the wall, directly so; he jumped at a hand on his shoulder. Turning, he saw Ivan, relaxing. Alfred liked to flirt with him when he got drunk. He kissed Ivan's cheek, who just chuckled. "Ivan, there you are… Mind taking one of them home? Maybe Francis? He's being… Uh…" He blushed lightly, out of sheer embarrassment.

"Drunk? Perverted? Da, he is, little sunflower." Ivan chuckled and ruffled Matthew's hair, separating Arthur and Francis like it was nothing. Taking Francis and carrying him over his shoulder, he firmly held the Frenchman. "Matvey… To Francis' home, da?" He tilted his head to Matthew, who nodded, dragging Arthur behind him. "Good," he muttered, assuming Matthew had a spare key to answer confidently but silently. "Then I will see you when you get there." Placing Francis on the seat beside the driver's side, the Russian buckled in the man who was CEO to his company, he sighed. Matthew nodded in reply, and Ivan closed the door.

Matthew smiled softly, kissing his cheek. "I promise we can watch that movie I rented, then, Ivan. Just… I'll set Francis' alarm for work tomorrow, and we can leave them to… Uh… Do what they want to. I have a feeling they won't be sleeping that much tonight." He laughed nervously and got a struggling Arthur into the car with force, buckling the swearing Brit in, blowing a kiss to Ivan, grinning boyishly. Driving off before Ivan, Ivan followed soon after, though he knew Francis' home very well from an accidental time he spent the night.

**_- [To be continued…] -_**


	7. Ch 6: Meet the Fam'

**Author's Note**: Hello again, everyone; here's the next chapter, because this story gets more reviews per chapter more often. It's really heartening. I'm not sure how I'll end this yet, but definitely by Matthew and Ivan getting married… It takes place on American land, so there are states that legalize it. At any rate, that seems fitting, and then the side pairs will improve or dissipate, like AmeCan. In reality, AmeCan is, literally, Alfred-sided. Mattie wants none of that in this rendition. I also do not own 'You Are My Sunshine.' As always, enjoy, enjoy, friends.

Love and rainbows,

~Illead

_End of note._

**_- [Last Chapter] –_**

_"Matthew smiled softly, kissing his cheek. 'I promise we can watch that movie I rented, then, Ivan. Just… I'll set Francis' alarm for work tomorrow, and we can leave them to… Uh… Do what they want to. I have a feeling they won't be sleeping that much tonight.' He laughed nervously and got a struggling Arthur into the car with force, buckling the swearing Brit in, blowing a kiss to Ivan, grinning boyishly. Driving off before Ivan, Ivan followed soon after, though he knew Francis' home very well from an accidental time he spent the night."_

**I'm Not Your Keeper**

_Chapter 6: Meet the Fam'_

**_- [Cue Story]—_**

Matthew awoke to an entanglement of his body and Ivan's, though both were still clothed. Today was Yeketerina's birthday, and that meant he met Ivan's sisters, which mildly terrified him. It was like… Oh, hell, who was he kidding? This felt like when you met someone's mother on prom night, for the first time. He had done that when he was 18, and that was Alfred he went with. Sighing, he bit his lower lip. Alfred… Why did he have to taint his memories? Sighing, he moved to get up, but Ivan held his waist rather snuggly. "Ivan, I need to shower… Let me go."

Chuckling, Ivan released him, checking the time was ten in the morning. He had two hours to leave Matthew's apartment and go to his eldest sister's house, to celebrate her birthday with a small group of people. His only concern was Alfred, who Matthew told him flirted with him when drunk. His older sister liked an occasional drink, and Ivan did, too, but he knew Matthew wasn't big on drinking. Humming lightly, he heard the shower water start before he got up, going to the guest bedroom to start a shower of his own. After he washed his hair, he took his time on the rest of him.

He felt happy with Matthew, though it had only been two weeks, and he knew things weren't too fast or too slow to get to know him. It was relief when Matthew agreed to sleep with him, and he knew that sort of showed how he felt, so it worked out in the end, despite everything controversial about that. Matthew was a beautiful man who meant every smile and every concern like it was his own, even if it wasn't. He was selfless, compassionate, and had a hidden grace to each slightly effeminate curve or golden laugh. It may have been Ivan's bias to Matthew. Matthew was one man he was glad to have.

Matthew wasn't too young or too old, just three years younger than he was, and it made him content, whereas he loved each moment he heard him sing by accident the evening after the company party, when he made them something to eat. They'd stayed in bed nearly all day, but it was to lay still and relax, if nothing else. Matthew denied he had a nice voice, though Ivan thought it was a very nice voice, even if it was a French lullaby. Ivan took to humming 'You Are My Sunshine' during work hours, and letting that calm him down. Without Matthew, he would be wondering who the Canadian really was.

Ending his shower, he stopped the shower water and dried himself off, he wrapped the towel around his waist, humming the tune he hummed at work, and after getting his casual jeans and T-Shirt on, he headed into the room he used with Matthew when he stayed over, seeing Matthew drying his hair. Slipping arms over his shoulders, he hugged the Canadian close. "We can eat breakfast and be going, da?" He hummed into his ear, making Matthew nod.

After they left Matthew's small apartment and had eaten breakfast, with Ivan cleaning the dishes up for him, Ivan did something surprising. He offered Matthew a helmet to ride on the back of his motorcycle. Matthew hugged his waist after they were situated with helmets to protect them, staying close to him for dear life. The ride wasn't that long, in actuality, but placing the helmets into the space where you could put luggage, Matthew hugged his arm, half hiding behind him as Ivan entered the house. His sister was sipping water, well… Both were, Natalia heavily pregnant and sitting on a couch, her husband Toris beside her.

Yeketerina's was sitting beside the other side of her sister, waving to Ivan. Matthew liked his two sisters, and surprisingly they liked him; but there was still time until people started to gather. Matthew used that to his advantage to get a cup of water, talked to Ivan's sisters and Toris, and let Ivan hold him close. It didn't seem to bother any of his family sitting across from them, but when Alfred and Gilbert arrived, the moment was lost. Immediately, Alfred approached Matthew and dragged him off angrily.

There was silence as Matthew was shoved against a bathroom wall, Alfred's lips on his, before Matthew pushed him away strongly. "Alfred… Get off me, okay? You came here with Gilbert, and I have Matthew." He sighed lightly, keeping his ex-fiancée from two years ago off his person. "Just go back out there and apologize, he sisters' are really nice, and they actually like me. Ivey hasn't forgotten me once, not like you-"Matthew winced at a sharp hit to his face, his glasses falling into the sink, frozen for just a few moments, a sharp intake of breath soon after. "Alfred… What the he-"

"Mattie… I want you to take me back." The blue of Alfred's eyes flashed something dangerous, as Matthew shook his head, thankful when the door opened, thankful for a spare key, as he put his glasses on from the sink and held the right side of his face, where his jaw ached. Alfred glared at Ivan, who glared back, seeing Alfred had hurt Matthew. "Boss," he mumbled, darkly, and Ivan sighed, holding Matthew close. "Why can't you let him go? I wanna have a second chance, an' you ain't givin' him up." He frowned, crossing arms over his chest.

Ivan shook his head, carefully holding Matthew close, who buried his face into his shoulder, holding his jaw in pain at being socked in the side of his face. "Fredka… I cannot forgive this action of yours," he responded, lifting Matthew up and carrying him bridal style, to make his jaw hurt less. "I cannot forgive your action, Fredka, because you have forgotten my precious sunflower before. You will not be doing this anymore." He kissed Matthew's forehead, letting Gilbert take his place and went to lay Matthew on a spare bed.

Closing the guest bedroom gently, the one he used when he stayed over, lying beside him, just holding him. Everything would be alright if he could keep him safe. Everything would be fine if he could keep Alfred away from Matthew, and let his sunflower be happy, instead of apprehensive. Since two weeks ago, he had been possessive of Matthew, and he didn't like it. Something had to change, and soon, lest Matthew worry all his life about drunk Alfred's and possessive Alfred's. Matthew meant everything to Ivan, and, at all costs, he would protect his beautiful, wounded, and fearful sunflower. _"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine..."_ Ivan softly began to sing.

_**- [To be continued…] -**_


	8. Ch 7: Precious Flower

**Author's Note**: Hello again, everyone; this story is one of my most-kept up stories I've written so far with dedication from someone. Currently, **EqualDemise731** is keeping the updates daily. I've run mostly everything on reviews per story, so every chapter with a review gets updated. Thank you, Miss EQ731, you are a very helpful individual, and your reviews mean a lot to me. So, thank you tenfold. Also, if no one noticed it yet, the children's song for _You Are My _Sunshine is really, really important to the story line. It will come up later as a big weapon against an event that will occur. Watch for that. Now I will be a terrible Yeketerina for you all, to show Ivan's family. Potato pancakes seemed good enough for this sort of character cast, though I know it's not her culture. I just hope you don't hate on me for that. As always, enjoy, enjoy, friends. I used Google translator for the Russian… Sorry if it's a bit off, but the best I could do.

Love and rainbows,

~Illead

**Translations**:

* Спасибо, мой маленький подсолнечник. (Russian) = _Thank you, my sunflower._

_** _De rien. (French) = _No problem. __**(loosely)**_

_End of note._

_**- [Last Chapter] –**_

_"Closing the guest bedroom gently, the one he used when he stayed over, lying beside him, just holding him. Everything would be alright if he could keep him safe. Everything would be fine if he could keep Alfred away from Matthew, and let his sunflower be happy, instead of apprehensive. Since two weeks ago, he had been possessive of Matthew, and he didn't like it. Something had to change, and soon, lest Matthew worry all his life about drunk Alfred's and possessive Alfred's. Matthew meant everything to Ivan, and, at all costs, he would protect his beautiful, wounded, and fearful sunflower._ _'You are my sunshine, my only sunshine...'_ _Ivan softly began to sing."_

**I'm Not Your Keeper**

_Chapter 7: Precious Flower_

_**- [Cue Story]—**_

Matthew woke up the next day, on a Sunday, next to a sleeping Ivan, holding him securely. His jaw still hurt from where Alfred hit him for not returning his advances. It confused the hell out of him, but he was with Ivan right now, who, literally, sang him to sleep the night before. Shifting to get up, he felt Ivan's arm tense around him, kissing Ivan's cheek to make him relax. After getting free of Ivan, happy he was still dressed, the Canadian silently left the room to go see what smelled so good down the hall. A woman was singing, who he could only guess was the bubbly Yeketerina, the adoptive Ukrainian elder sister. Looking into the kitchen, he smiled sheepishly to her upon her notice of him. "Oh… Good morning, Yeketerina. Did you have a good birthday, then?"

"Ah, Matvey! Are you quite alright?" Yeketerina smiled brightly, lighting up the 30-year-old's face marvelously. "Vanya took care of you when you whimpered at a hurt jaw yesterday… Are you sure you're alright?" She stopped cooking what Matthew noticed was potato pancakes and brought the skinny Canadian into the kitchen by dragging him. "Let me see…" She mumbled in concern, a sigh softly, patting his jaw gently. After he flinched, she got him a bag of ice, pressing the ice to his jaw, moving Matthew's hand to hold it tightly. "There, all better, Matvey."

"O-ow… That kind of stings, Yeketer… Can I just call you Kat?" Matthew smiled sheepishly, holding the ice to his jaw carefully. "I never really liked using long names, because nice people shouldn't have the extremity of it, eh?" He boyishly smiled, a shrug as he sat at the bar in the kitchen and studied her cooking the potato pancakes again. "That smells really good, I could smell it from the room Ivan and I were sleeping in; though… I am terribly sorry for ruining your birthday, by worrying about me." Matthew shrugged slightly, smiling apologetically.

"No, Matvey… My sister is being right," Ivan mumbled, voice deep with sleepiness, hugging Matthew's waist and placing his chin on the Canadian's shoulder lightly, a yawn softly in the air. "I was worried, too…" He sighed, smiling lightly to his elder sister, who gave a smile back. "Did Natalia and Tori like my pretty sunflower, big sister?" He sat beside Matthew, pulling the Canadian into his lap, adoring Matthew's squeak in urgency to stay in his previous seat, only relaxing at a kiss to his ear softly. "Shh, Matvey, I will not hurt you, da?"

Matthew smiled lightly and nodded, a light giggle into Ivan's shoulder, realizing he forgot his glasses. "I… Um… Mind if I take a shower in the en-suite bathroom, within the guest bedroom? I think I feel a little blood over my jaw from yesterday, when Alfred hit my nose, not enough to break it, but he brushed over it…" The Canadian smiled apologetically. "I promise to be back for breakfast in time, Ivan. I'll not be long." After slipping out from Ivan's comfortable arms, he kissed his lips lightly, going down the hall from where he came earlier that morning, roughly ten minutes ago.

Ivan fondly watched Matthew go down the hall and sighed softly, in relief that Matthew was alright, than in worry, looking back to his sister, getting to his feet to join her. "Do you approve, 'Keterina?" The Russian hugged her in a brotherly way, and while he was two years younger than his adopted sister, he was protective of her. She was single yet, and had a rather… Large chest, which he never let anyone stare at. Matthew didn't stare at her; he simply accepted her as his sister and was happy to have Ivan. He'd had many unsuccessful relationships after the people he liked met his sisters. They had always been afraid of Natalia, mocked Toris for being married to his baby sister, and stared at his eldest sisters. But Matthew seemed to have no real enemies.

"I do, Vanya… I think he will stay with you this time. He could talk to Nat and was everything you should have. Toris got along with him, before he was…" Yeketerina sighed lightly, trailing off before getting three plates out, humming lightly, kissing her brother's cheek in an older sibling sort of manner, and fondly ruffling his hair when Ivan let her. "He got Natalia's approval, and Toris did not feel intimidated. Please do not make him go away; he makes you so happy…" She tapped his nose, humming again, giving Ivan a plate with four potato pancakes, and starting four more. "Eat… Matvey will be back shortly. Go on, Vanya, eat." She chuckled, too fondly to be scolding.

Ivan nodded lightly, studying his sister's happy mood curiously, shrugging it off and sitting at the kitchen bar, starting to eat the hot potato pancakes, wondering if she should tell his oldest sister that Matthew probably never had this type of food, though he knew she tried her best. "Matvey should have not had to deal with that, 'Keterina… I should have been protecting him." He shook his head and continued to eat, hearing Matthew close the guest bedroom door, hearing him fumble with something, and shut it nearly silently. Once he felt Matthew wrap the scarf around him, Ivan chuckled. "Спасибо, мой маленький подсолнечник*," he muttered thankfully to Matthew as Matthew sat beside him, also starting to eat like Ivan had started to do.

"Eh? What does that mean?" Matthew began to eat when a plate was placed in front of him with as much as Ivan got, thanking his sister with a smile brightly and thanks in French. "That was Russian, I know that much… But what did it mean, Ivan? I don't know Russian myself." Smiling sheepishly, he began to eat, a sigh contently. "This tastes really good, Kat… Thank you so very much." Turning back to Ivan, he leaned against him comfortably. "You going to tell me?"

"It means, my little Matvey, 'Thank you, my sunflower," Ivan chuckled deeply, kissing his cheek and letting the blushing Canadian eat. Matthew was adorable, and he was happy to say the Canadian was his to make happy, but not to show off. "I do not know what I would do without you in my life, precious sunflower," the Russian muttered into his ear softly, but not seductively. "Thank you… For making me happier than I have been feeling for a very, very long time."

Matthew glanced up, violet eyes bright and happy, a giggle softly into Ivan's scarf, a shrug as if to say it was nothing, when they both knew it was everything. "De rien**." He grinned to Ivan and jumped slightly, calm when he realized it was Yeketerina hugging both men to her, a grin brightly at Matthew and Ivan. Relaxing into the hug, he found his ear to her shoulder, and his face pressed into Ivan's shoulder. It felt like a family he hadn't had for a very long time, though Francis was his cousin, yet hardly acted like it. He could get used to Ivan's family being nice to him, keeping Alfred at bay if they had to. Gilbert, in a way, was doing this, too. And he was incredibly thankful.

**_- [To be continued…] -_**


	9. Ch 8: The Assault

**Author's Note**: Hello again, everyone; here's the next chapter, and I will be writing this to really happy music, so this chapter is counter-productive to that. This will be an Alfred and Matthew moment alone, because we all need that sprinkle of one-sided relationships… Though two of them in this fanfic seem to do that, PrUs and AmeCan; PrUs on Gilly's part, and AmeCan on Alfred's part. I also do know a bit about wedding planning from a business my mother had, so I'm speaking from intelligence in the process. So, I hope you like this chapter. As always, enjoy, enjoy, friends.

On a side note, if you want to check out a non-one-sided AmeCan, check my new fanfic out, if you're into AmeCan (I'm not that much of a fan as I act), called "Boy in the Lighthouse." That will update every Wednesday.

Love and rainbows,

~Illead

_End of note._

**_- [Last Chapter] –_**

_"Matthew glanced up, violet eyes bright and happy, a giggle softly into Ivan's scarf, a shrug as if to say it was nothing, when they both knew it was everything."De rien." He grinned to Ivan and jumped slightly, calm when he realized it was Yeketerina hugging both men to her, a grin brightly at Matthew and Ivan. Relaxing into the hug, he found his ear to her shoulder, and his face pressed into Ivan's shoulder. It felt like a family he hadn't had for a very long time, though Francis was his cousin, yet hardly acted like it. He could get used to Ivan's family being nice to him, keeping Alfred at bay if they had to. Gilbert, in a way, was doing this, too. And he was incredibly thankful."_

**I'm Not Your Keeper**

_Chapter 8: The Assault_

**_- [Cue Story]—_**

The week passed relatively uninterestingly, and that was something Matthew was thankful about. It was the third week into his relationship with Ivan that Alfred called, on the Friday before the third week ended. He said he wanted to apologize, so Matthew let him come over without Ivan near, being too trusting and too sure Alfred wouldn't hurt him, like the week before. Setting his finished book back on the bookshelf, he turned the television on, watching the end credits of a movie with a sigh. Alfred was going to be here in ten minutes. Matthew was honestly worried, because who wouldn't be?

Sighing again, the Canuck turned off the television and went into the kitchen to make something to eat. Alfred coming to his house alone was bad news and he knew it, but he could call Ivan any time he felt uncomfortable. There was little concern to him being unable to call for help, at least from Yeketerina, but she was still on overtime for the weekends, whereas Ivan was at a movie with Toris. Sighing, he started the teapot to make tea water, for soothing tea. Green tea sounded wonderful, out of maple tea.

After five or so minutes, the teapot screamed at him, causing Matthew to jump; slowly, he turned the burner off and poured tea into a nondescript mug, a sigh softly, putting a bag of green tea in. Sitting back at the couch, the Canadian set the mug down to let it cool, waiting the odd four minutes left. Four minutes. _'How humorous_,' he thought with a sigh meaning anything but, sipping the tea carefully, slowly, to calm his nerves. Then it came to being: his doorbell. Alfred. Here. At his house. Shit.

Setting the tea back down, the 22-year-old Matthew opened the door and stared at Alfred blankly. Alfred was trying to impress him, though it wasn't working. After he let Alfred in, Matthew shut the front door but did not locked it. Ivan had a key to get in, but just to play it safe, knowing Alfred didn't have a key to this house. He'd moved because Alfred had the key to his last house. Sitting back by his tea, Matthew took a small sip. "So, Alfred, you wanted to talk to me," Matthew muttered to the 23-year-old.

"Uh, yeah, dude, 'm sorry fer… Ya know, hitting you in the jaw. It still doesn't hurt, right?" Alfred fidgeted with a sigh lightly to say he actually meant it. "I mean, come on, man, I didn't hurt you that bad… Right? I mean, I didn't… Ugh. Mattie, I am _so, so sorry_ for hurting you. Can ya… Forgive me?" The American sat on the couch beside Matthew and smiled sheepishly, a bow of his head. "Ain't gonna happen 'gain, I promise, 'kay? So please forgive me."

Matthew sighed, begrudgingly nodding, sipping more tea, knowing Alfred wouldn't try to hurt him when he still wanted to be with Ivan, and Ivan the same. "Just… Stop trying to flirt with me, okay? It's getting really old, Alfie; I'm through with you, because two years ago, I called it quits. You forgot to show up for the wedding planner to hear your opinions on cake. It was almost set, and you screwed up. I've forgiven you, but… Please, I can't lose a good guy like Ivan. He cares, unlike you. I'm just your casual fu-"

"Mattie, _come on_, we're not friends with benefits, much as I would like to…" Alfred gulped quietly, a laugh nervously. "I wanna try again, and if you would set your tea down, I could prove it to you." He grinned crookedly, moving to take the tea mug away like when they were engaged; Matthew got up, shaking his head greatly. "Mattie… Please… Another chance and I won't forget you or hit you…"

"Why would I do that when you hurt me by not showing up, to go be Arthur's lover?!" Matthew set the tea calmly on the counter in the kitchen, hands on his hips, fuming. "Leave, Alfred.. Leave." His voice was like ice, violet eyes cold and harsh. "_Leave_ before I tell Francis you're meddling with someone's love life. My cousin has the key to get in, and so does Ivan. Ivan's really great friends with Francis and Gilbert, and besides, _Alfred_, you have Gilbert. Go back to Gilbert's place where you were before coming here. Just... Go, okay?"

Alfred frowned and advanced on Matthew in the terms of a predator and its prey, a smirk lightly. Pinning Matthew to the closed front door, he held both hands over his head and gave a chuckle. "Same old Mattie, hm? Gonna be submissive for me, then, and make you my _new_ lover?" He pushed his shoulders with his hands, backing the now terrified Canadian into the door. "So, what'll it be, then?"

"A-Al, back away. You shouldn't even _be_ this close!" Pushing on the American's shoulders, the Canadian ducked away and ran up the steps, locking himself into the attic of the house, a shudder; glad he had the key and the only key that was there. Dialing Ivan, he mumbled into the phone, to have a protective Ivan say he would get there in five minutes, luckily on his way there beforehand. Hanging the phone up, he hid behind a chair in the attic, dark and dusty, making him couch.

Then he heard shouting, and a car speed away, shutting his eyes and hoping that it was just Ivan in the house. Gulping, he unlocked the attic door and silently, carefully so, locked the attic back once down the steps. Taking the broom from the hallway closet, he headed down the steps, ready to keep Alfred back, only to feel Ivan's arms hug his waist and the Russian nuzzle into his neck. Dropping the broom, he turned and hugged his midsection, quietly shaking. "Ivan. Thank goodness… That was frightening of Alfred. He… He tried to-" Gulping, he pressed his face into his scarf, relaxing against him when it was just Ivan and himself. That had a nice ring to it.

Ivan only sighed softly, humming that familiar tune of '_You are me Sunshine_' to the Canadian, holding him close and helping him to relax. After a few moments, when he could feel Matthew relax, the Russian placed the broom back in the hallway closet and dusted Matthew off. "It will be alright, Matvey… I locked your doors and windows, being thankful they are Plexiglas windows. It is alright…" He sighed contently as Matthew nodded against his shoulder and order was restored. Things were at peace, once again fixed from Alfred's outbursts.

_**- [To be continued…] -**_


	10. Ch 9: A Night Out

**Author's Note**: Hello again, everyone. I have a happy little suspicion I get to go to Macaroni Grill today, which makes me psyched. The same length (which, by the by, is roughly a limit of over 1,300 words), and good content… So not a big loss. Today's chapter will be filler, but a nice filler… Some FrUk and Mattie again. It's something that I need to include, as well as PrUs. I'll use PrUs in the next chapter, with Ivan along with them. I hope my efforts are okay, Miss EQ731… I always try my best; and as always, enjoy, enjoy, friends.

Love and rainbows,

~Illead

**_Side note, it's eight weeks after the birthday party chapter's date and currently October 18th, of the current year. There's your date for the fanfic, so we all know. Including me. That only took twenty minutes and a calendar to figure out accurately. As well, they met on August 10th, of this current year, at the first chapter with the staff party. There, that's enough math for today, right?_**

**Translations**:

* … Arzur et moi… (French) =_ … Arthur and I…_

** mon cousin (French) =_ my cousin_

*** D'accord? =_ Okay?_

_End of note._

_**- [Last Chapter] –**_

_"Ivan only sighed softly, humming that familiar tune of 'You are my Sunshine' to the Canadian, holding him close and helping him to relax. After a few moments, when he could feel Matthew relax, the Russian placed the broom back in the hallway closet and dusted Matthew off. 'It will be alright, Matvey… I locked your doors and windows, being thankful they are Plexiglas windows. It is alright…' He sighed contently as Matthew nodded against his shoulder and order was restored. Things were at peace, once again fixed from Alfred's outbursts."_

**I'm Not Your Keeper**

_Chapter 9: A Night Out_

_**- [Cue Story]—**_

The next week passed slowly, and then some to two months after Alfred's second incident. Matthew, Francis, and Arthur were going to a diner, not to drink anything alcoholic, but to just enjoy some company. Francis was concerned his cousin never went out much, unless with Ivan or Ivan's family, or with him or Arthur. Gilbert had been spending increasing time with Alfred, which made the Frenchman glad his best friend was still trying. It was a miracle, some fate, that Gilbert actually liked the American enough to get his heart to leave pinning after Matthew to go for Gilbert. Sighing lightly, he studied Matthew's slumped form, as if the Canadian was upset. "Mathieu? Are you… Okay?"

"Eh?" Matthew jumped, nearly spilling his water glass over his lap, but nodded, faking a smile softly. "Ah, I'll be alright, Francis… Don't you worry about it, alright? I'm just thinking about something." Shrugging, the Canadian laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck, and then sipping his water. His glasses slid back up his nose by his forefinger, a smile lightly now. "Are you, though? I mean, getting engaged it a big thing… I could never do that, not with Alfred as he is, but you and Arthur… I'm really happy for you, and to get another family member." He rolled his eyes at Arthur trying to fiddle with his sleeves, obviously nervous about the subject, but that was a nicer side of Arthur. The ring was a mix of sapphire and emerald, for both the Englishman's and Frenchman's eye colors. "It's a pretty ring, luckily enough for you two."

"It's only been two weeks, Matthew… I'm still not used to the idea of marrying _anyone_, but you better marry that scary Russian. You've… Mellowed him, made him relax a tad. Though, if he doesn't ever want to end up with you forever, it's nice while it lasted, hm?" Arthur shrugged, a light smile tugging at stubborn lips. After a while, he pat Matthew's shoulder, Matthew sitting across from him and Francis. "Relax, lad, it will all be alright… Ivan wouldn't leave you in a million years' time if he knew what was good for him. That man would take a bullet for you, if he had to." The Brit offered a weak smile, turning once he heard Francis order for him and letting Matthew order before answering him.

After the waitress left, Matthew sighed lightly, pushing hair into a small ponytail, something he did because Francis showed him how to, to get hair from his face. "Well… I guess you're right, but it's still terrifying. It's only been two months since I met him, and the same night I ended up in his bed. I don't know if that counts as a good relationship… Please don't tell Ivan any of this, okay?" He smiled sheepishly, a light blush earning a chuckle from both men across from him. "Eh? What's so funny? I'm not really good at jokes and you both know it."

"Mathieu, Mathieu… It iz alright, zere iz no need to be zo…" Francis shrugged, poking his cousin's cheek, a light smile to say he was being sincere. "Ivan will not leave you to fend for yourzelf… _Arzur et moi_*… We can attezt to zat. Zere iz a time and place for everyone to do zings like zat. I would zay you 'ad wanted to do zo." He ruffled Matthew's hair, freeing hair beside his face. "Do no zeem zo downcast, _mon cousin_**." After sipped his coffee, Francis hummed lightly, moving his hair into a ponytail holder. "Ah, Mathieu… I waz wondering if you would like to… Well, would you like to be my bezt man, at ze wedding? It waz my initial zought to make you bezt man."

Matthew blinked back any surprise he had, but nodded softly. "Of course I will… It's Christmas Eve, right? That's… Uh… A little ways off, though." When is it, again? I know I wrote it down on my calendar, but what's eight months from now? May, right? Eighteenth of May... Right?" Smiling lightly, Matthew thanked the waitress for their food, starting to eat his pancakes. "I think Ivan's free to go that day… Eight months is ample time to plan to go to his best friend's wedding."

"Ah, yes, yes, May 18th. That's the right date for it, if I recall correctly. At any rate, I wanted to know how you felt about Alfred going to the event as well, Mattie… I'm afraid I have little experience in his affections, if anything he's only ever flirted with me. So, if he can go, he'd go with Gilbert, who I'm asking to be my best man, so…" Arthur took a bit of his fish and chips, stealing Francis' current part of his chicken, giving the fork back instantly. "Sorry, love, it looked good."

Francis chuckled and stole some of Arthur's fries on the plate, finding it humorous how stereotypical Arthur was with that dish. Of course, now that they got engaged at long last, Arthur only made scones in the kitchen. They weren't that bad, but with Francis' help, Arthur could make more. The second thing he taught Arthur was how to swim, which he was thankful the Brit picked up rather easily. "Mathieu, it iz a wedding, zo… Alfred cannot do anyzing to 'arm you like 'e 'as in ze pazt. 'e will not 'arm you, you 'ave my word, I promise."

Matthew ate more pancakes from the eight stacked fluffy pastry, a sigh softly. "Well… A-alright, but it he does anything at all, I'm going to leave, okay? I know that's rude and all, but Alfie can get rough when he really wants to. I'm not really into embarrassing Ivan or myself at your happy event. Come on, let's eat something now. _D'accord_***? I'm awfully hungry tonight, with waking up late from a cold. A-and anyway, it's Saturday and neither of you are kissing each other's lips off." Grinning boyish, Matthew laughed, and took another bite of his food. Ignoring Arthur swatting his ear, Matthew chuckled. "You're so easy to get annoyed, Arthur."

"Yes, well, you're lucky I view you as my best friend. As for Alfred, I only ask if he can go because Gilbert won't go without him. He's almost as desperate as Francis on the first time he met me," murmuring the last bit, he kissed Francis' cheek and hummed lightly, squeezing his had before eating more of his meal. "At any rate, I'm positive Ivan will be there if he does try anything, and hopefully, he won't. If you need to leave, I think that's allowed, right, love?" Looking to Francis and seeing him nod; he smiled lightly yet warmly to Matthew. "Relax. Nothing bad with happen, I promise. It's our wedding… So ruining that is ruder than leaving early."

"Arzur is right, Mathieu… I want you to be zere to zee zis, and be 'appy while you celebrate wiz uz." Francis shrugged, meaning to say he meant every word. Matthew nodded lightly, slowly finishing his own meal, though Francis and Arthur would always wait for him to finish. It was nice to be out, Francis felt, and be with Arthur and Matthew, two of his greatest best friends. Matthew preferred water, Arthur preferred English Breakfast or Earl Grey tea, and Francis liked his black coffee. They had a nice bond between the three of them, and nothing could change that.

**_- [To be continued…]_**** -**


	11. Ch 10: The Plot Thickens

**Author's Note**: Hello again, everyone… How are you today? I was going to write this after brunch, but I took a three hour nap. And now I present to you the first chapter in double digits, chapter 10. I'm really happy for that, it's amazing this story may actually finish, seeing as I only keep one-shots as finished products, for the most part. Now I am now going to have a PrUs and Ivan moment, because we need that. Here's the terrible Gilbert warning I told you about. It's funny… This story was supposed to be experimental, but it's doing super-duper well, and I couldn't be happier you still like it. And now this note will end, and I will start the next chapter, listening to the song by MVP, called "Rock Your Body," to an Ouran High School Host Club tribute (by _lmoodringl_, on YouTube, if you were curious. It's really well made). The only real way I finish these chapters is with music; it's hard to fill three of four pages with words, I noticed. That song is my inspiration for this fanfic, to explain the music details, and I do not own any of that song or anime information. Sorry it's not up sooner, this took me all day like usual. So, as always, enjoy, enjoy, friends.

Love and rainbows,

~Illead

**_There are mentions of Alfred's behavior is in the final paragraph, stated bluntly by Gilbert; but it's not an action-made statement, it uses actual words to explain, harshly, what Alfred is currently being to Mattie, when both are in relationships. Also, have that ending plot twist, and I'll influence that in the next chapter with just Mattie, Yeketerina, Ivan, and Gilbert. That ought to be fun, right? Tell me what you think it should be that Mattie did before, when you get there. I'll take your opinions on what you want to see._**

_End of note._

**_- [Last Chapter] –_**

_'Arzur is right, Mathieu… I want you to be zere to zee zis, and be 'appy while you celebrate wiz uz.' Francis shrugged, meaning to say he meant every word. Matthew nodded lightly, slowly finishing his own meal, though Francis and Arthur would always wait for him to finish. It was nice to be out, Francis felt, and be with Arthur and Matthew, two of his greatest best friends. Matthew preferred water, Arthur preferred English Breakfast or Earl Grey tea, and Francis liked his black coffee. They had a nice bond between the three of them, and nothing could change that._

**I'm Not Your Keeper**

_Chapter 10: The Plot Thickens_

**_- [Cue Story]—_**

Ivan was unentertained by Alfred burying his face into a pillow after a horror movie. Usually, Matthew could handle it until they went to sleep that night. It was become that Ivan lived with Matthew, but in Ivan's house and not Matthew's. Matthew agreed it was better to live there, because Ivan often said his inheritance from his parents made the big house lonely. Currently, he wished he was there right now, while Matthew was eating with Francis and Arthur. In a way, it was nice to know Arthur and Francis were finally engaged, and not just being fuckbuddies, or… What did you call that, anyway? Friends with benefits? Yes, that seemed the best way about it.

"Yo, Ivan, you there, dude? Yer spacey… Come 'on, don't die yet, or I gotta tell Mattie," Alfred mumbled as Gilbert drew the American into his lap. Gilbert and Alfred were sharing an apartment since a month ago, with Alfred not paying his rent and Gilbert having the space. The German couldn't be happier, but Alfred was a different story. Being 29, Gilbert wanted to marry Alfred, who wouldn't do that yet. There was no real reasoning, but Ivan hoped it wasn't about Matthew. No doubt it was. Sighing, Alfred leaned into Gilbert's chest, which made things less worrisome. "You feelin' alright, boss…? I mean, I can go getcha somethin' fer a cold 'r whatever…"

"Fredka, I am being alright… You do not need to do that," Ivan muttered, a sigh as he got up. "I will get some vodka… Would you be liking a beer, either of you?" The Russian just shrugged, knowing Gilbert would want one of his German beers always in the fridge, figuring that Alfred and Gilbert could share a beer. Getting some vodka into a glass, Ivan got a singular German beer from the fridge, rejoining the one-sided relationship in the comfortable living room, sitting down. "Here, Gilbert, I know you want this, at least." The Russian sighed before sipping his vodka in content.

Gilbert held Alfred close as he could, tracing over the American's sides playfully, trying to make him laugh. Accepting the beer, the German offered a warm smile and sipped the beer, offering some to Alfred, who said no. "Your loss, Al," he muttered, looking over to Ivan. "So… Your little birdie was sick lately, right? What work does he do, anyway?" He was allowed to call Matthew 'Birdie' only because he felt no attraction to the cute Canadian. Yes, he was cute, but he liked Alfred and had for a year. Being with Alfred was nicer, because Ivan was happy with Matthew.

"It was just a fever, Gilbert… He was sick for two days, but Natalia cared for him while I was at work. She cares about him more than I had been thinking she would; it was very kind of her." Ivan smiled faintly, sipping the rather large shot glass of vodka slowly, enjoying time to hang out with Gilbert. It had been a good while, and ensuring Matthew was safe from Alfred's advances and his threats. Lately, his Matvey had gotten them, and it greatly upset him. But Gilbert knew about it now, so it was less, which was a major relief.

"A fever? Fevers can be very…" Gilbert shrugged, letting Alfred drink some of the beer he assumed they were sharing. Alfred was confusing, but Gilbert wasn't afraid of a challenge, and the American was his greatest challenge yet. Sometimes, Alfred would willingly kiss him and let him take control of their bedroom activity, or other times he slept on the couch freely. It was odd, but he felt this had to deal with his possessiveness over Mattie, the cute little blond that was Ivan's boyfriend. If the Canadian and the American weren't ex-fiancée, he may have been happy with that. But the matter of face was that they were.

"Da, da… I know, I know," Ivan sighed lightly, a sigh. "I know how dangerous they can be, but Natalia is a kind woman when she wants to be. I am still grateful she kept him from going to a hospital for high temperatures. Toris, too… He helped her when he was not at work." Shrugging, Ivan drummed his fingers on his knees, a soft sigh. "Fredka, you are… Awfully quiet; am I that ugly a man to you that you will not speak to me? I have a better personality than you may be thinking." Adjusting his scarf, he sipped more of his vodka.

"Yeah, I don't want ya near Mattie because you'll just hurt 'em and leave 'em, right? He deserves someone who didn't used to kill for a living, if he ever wanted to… I mean, come on, Ivan, you used to be a contract killer! And Mattie's just a hockey player and a waiter when he isn't playing hockey. It's not like you can hide that from his forever!" Alfred glared at Ivan, a frown deeply as he leaned towards Ivan, a smirk. "I wanna see his face when ya tell 'em that. He's got dark secrets, too." Leaning closer, he kept his face inches away from Ivan's face, looking like he might kiss him. "I know one you would never like to hear. He's imperfect for it."

Ivan sighed and pushed Alfred back, back to Gilbert, who lifted the American up, carrying him with the American fighting to be put down from the bridal style hold the German had. "I learned his, he learned what I used to do, and it is nothing compared to what _you_ did, Fredka." The Russian finished his vodka, taking the empty beer bottle and throwing it in the recycling. "I am going to be leaving now. Gilbert, Fredka, it was nice to be seeing you again. Next time, we should have dinner at my home, da?" Smiling kindly to Gilbert, who nodded, he could only imagine Alfred was going to be doing indecent things in Gilbert's way to make him forget. Waving, he stepped out and left.

Gilbert brought Alfred up the steps after Ivan locked the door behind him, throwing Alfred on the bed they currently shared, and pinned him down. "What in _Hell_ was that, Alfred? The kid trusts my… No, _our_ boss, and you're still sticking your nose where it doesn't belong! You're a whore sometimes, you know that? You can only be my whore, if you are to be one at all." He forcefully kissed Alfred, hoping for some hate-made love. And he'd most likely succeed with an angry Alfred. That was consensual. "Are we clear?" With Alfred's nod, he kissed the blond again.

_**- [To be continued…]**_** -**


	12. Ch 11: It's Christmas, Baby!

**Author's Note**: Hello again, everyone… I almost didn't update because of this family issue, but I'll be diligent after taking a day off to relax, to be less stressed this week. It's one of this "F*ck it, I'll do this" modes. I'm really stressed lately, not relating to this fanfic, though. I am also terribly sorry about last chapters 'It was become.' It won't be my best chapter, another apology. I hope Chester See makes me feel better while writing this. The song, by the way, by Chester See, is called "Goddamn You're Beautiful." That, my dear people, is my inspiration for this chapter. We'll make it Christmas in the fic, though I'm not a holiday advocate, because it's hot as Hell outside any given time of the day. Imagine cold weather and chill down a bit, perhaps, whenever it is you're reading this. As always, enjoy, enjoy, friends.

Love and rainbows,

~Illead

_**PrUs is not a violent couple, that's the AmeCan… No, PrUs is confrontational, and in the attempt for Alfred's heart, Gilbert makes him angry to get some. To state it bluntly. Here's the next chapter, so… Here goes nothing. Also, this series will be drawing to a close just after the 'Wedding of Francis and Arthur.' That'll be the chapter before the time skip to the future. I'm tempted to kill Alfred… But I don't know; tell me, should he live or die? I want Gilbert to end up with Yeketerina so badly as a final stand for happiness, and Alfie's a jerk in this fanfic. Tell me what you want to see, please and thank you; **_and**_ if anyone's keeping track of the time RusCan, PrUs and FrUk have been together, what is it at now? I know FrUk is for many years and PrUs is a week after RusCan._**

_End of note._

_**- [Last Chapter] –**_

_"Gilbert brought Alfred up the steps after Ivan locked the door behind him, throwing Alfred on the bed they currently shared, and pinned him down. 'What in_ _Hell was that, Alfred? The kid trusts my… No, our boss, and you're still sticking your nose where it doesn't belong! You're a whore sometimes, you know that? You can only be my whore, if you are to be one at all.' He forcefully kissed Alfred, hoping for some hate-made love. And he'd most likely succeed with an angry Alfred. That was consensual. 'Are we clear?' With Alfred's nod, he kissed the blond again."_

**I'm Not Your Keeper**

_Chapter 11: It's Christmas, Baby!_

_**- [Cue Story]—**_

Matthew sat up around midnight, a month and a week later, clinging to Ivan on December 25th, when he finally had to face his past; the past he, two years ago, threw out for Alfred. And now, it was coming back to haunt him, and he was terrified. Shaking slightly, Ivan held his Canadian close and kissed his forehead. "Ivan… I-I saw it again, I saw it, all red and gross and…" He was shushed by lips on his, kissing back softly, not really caring it was in just Ivan's large shirt. Lately, if they made love, he didn't sleep naked, and Ivan in turn slept in boxers. Matthew had boxers on, but he liked the shirt that went to his knees. "Ivan… I saw everything again…"

"Matvey, it will be alright, I promise you…" Ivan kissed his temple and checked the time, a yawn. "It is Christmas, Matvey… We should open all those gifts from my sisters, Gilbert, Alfred, Francis, Toris… As well as Arthur, yes?" The Russian sat up, bringing his boyfriend close, pressing his ear to his heart gently. "Listen to my heartbeat, my sunflower… It is alive, as your own is. It will be alright if I can keep you from your memories." What he did revolved around Alfred, and he knew it, but he was afraid it would shatter his pretty Matthew into a million pieces.

"At midnight? But that's so early…" Matthew sighed softly, hugging his boyfriend's neck and letting him carry him, his face pressed into his neck. Ivan's arms held one below his arse and the other on his waist, perfectly balanced. Mattie wasn't about to complain to this, it felt nice and it was nonsexual. That was the beauty of Ivan, who would carry him to somewhere if he was upset just to calm him down. It was the side of the Russian no one expected to see, but Matthew saw often. "How did you leave being a contract killer, Ivey? You make good money that way, usually."

"Matvey… I was being unhappy with that job, and before I ran an office from scratch, with Gilbert and Francis to be helpful, I was unhappy as a contract killer. It was like you, just as you were unhappy as a murderer, Matvey." Ivan hummed softly, smoothing his tousled, messed up hair from their activities earlier than night, for their Christmas Eve celebration. He sat on the couch, moving the Canadian to sit sideways on his lap. "You helped Fredka rob banks for money, my precious sunflower… I am happy you left that world, I am. You are happy now."

Matthew nodded softly, slipping off a pouting Russian's lap to get the one gift he got Ivan, a bright smile as he put the newspaper wrapped box in his hands, hugging his waist and laying his head in his lap. "Open it, okay? I made it special as I could, even if I'm not very special." He grinned brightly, kissing his hand as it ruffled his hair. "Stop that… Open it, please? I'm really excited to see what you think!" Giggling again, he watched the curious man open it, only to chuckle softly, blowing the newspaper wrapping from his face and pushing the Canadian-flag scarf from his face, hugging Ivan's neck. "Kat and I made it together… I learned how to make things with her. Do'you like it, Ivan? I know you love the one she made, too, but I was hoping… And it's real lightweight, y-you know, when it's not winter and all. S-so…"

Ivan grinned brightly, poking the cheeks of the blushing Canadian and kissed his nose delicately. "Da, Matvey, I do like it… It is perfect, like you are." He sighed contently, moving Matthew to sit up, kissing his pouting lips. "It is time you open my gift." Throwing the scarf over his face carefully and carelessly alike, the Russian got up, as if to hide which gift was to Matthew, a grin brightly, picking up a larger box than Matthew's. "Here, Matvey… Open it."

Matthew nodded curiously, sitting in Ivan's lap and comfortably leaning into his lap, the wrapping paper able to be used again if they really wanted to reuse it, the tape gently scraped away with delicate fingers. Shaking the box, he grinned before looking up to Ivan like an excited child, forgetting it was 12:30 in the morning as he opened the box and blushing brightly. There were two objects in the box, and he felt slightly off-put to see them both also wrapped. "I can't actually save that wrapping paper. No fair, Ivan." Ignoring the Russian's laugh, he playfully glared. "You hoser, it's not really funny, Ivey… Come'on, don't laugh at me!"

Ivan ruffled Matthew's hair and gently unwrapped the larger object as Matthew grinned the next moment, forgetting his glare to see the picture of their second date, after the double date, when they went to the nearby garden site and got a picture with the sunflowers, which Ivan affectionately called him by afterwards. "This was in the dome with the garden… Right?" He titled his head to Ivan, setting the picture aside carefully and forgot about the destroyed wrapping paper, reaching out and holding a sunflower-themed vase. "Ivan, this is… So… Thank you." He reached up and smoothed his hair, kissing his lips chastely. "Let's open everyone else's, okay? Then we'll go back to bed, have a little fun, eat some pancakes, and go see a movie... Eh? Sound good?" Giving a shy wink, he wrapped the scarf around Ivan's neck and out the vase and the picture up where they'd not break. "There, now we can see them and only you can reach it well," he grinned.

Ivan grinned back to the Canadian, and moved to sit on the floor, placing the boxes and the trash in a large trash bin nearby. The remainder of the day was love making a few times, morning, afternoon, and late into the evening, seeing a movie with Francis, Arthur, Alfred, and Gilbert, eating pancakes for lunch, going out to eat a nice dinner by themselves after the movie, and unwrapping gifts , only to place them about the house. By midnight, Ivan and Matthew cleaned up the whole house and prepared for the family and friends party at Francis' around two that afternoon, all the while sleeping peacefully. Nothing was particularly wrong that day, and when perfection had many forms on their first Christmas together, it was nice not to worry. Though tomorrow was another day.

**_- [To be continued…]_**** -**


	13. Ch 12: Francis' Pre-Party Set-Up

**Author's Note**: Hello again, everyone… I am finally writing this on a tablet and a crappy computer, and my first author's note didn't save. So, many swears and self-harm words to the machine later, here I am. Today will be the chapter on Francis' day-after-Christmas party for family and friends (only the set up of it); and, if I can save right, this will be the only second draft I have. I'm not in the mood for draft three if I start an idea. Also, the chapter is inspired by "Welcome to the City," by Amy Diamond. I don't own the song nor the artist. Also, this chapter happened because I got a review but no resolve on the kill or keep Alfred debate. If you have an opinion, please tell me. I'm sorry if it seems distantly written; I found NPR in my CD player finally. But the last paragraph is my favorite in this chapter. That having been said, as always, enjoy, enjoy, friends.

_**To Miss**** ED731:**_ I doubt I will do a story on the pre-events of this chapter, only because genius happens once and I'm not good at finishing fanfics with a history like that. And, yes, it will end after the wedding chapter and an epilogue. The epilogue will be years in the future. As for the last question, I want to leave the rocky Alfred and Mattie relationship a complete mystery for you to make your own, for all the people reading this. It's more fun to see what people want than make them see what I want… Also more creative not to make people think beyond their imagination.

Love and rainbows,

~Illead

**Translation**:

_* mon amour._ (French) = My love.

_Je t'aime aussi, Ivey, mon amour... _(French) = I love you, too, Ivey, my love...

_End of note._

_****__- [Last Chapter] –_

_"Ivan grinned back to the Canadian, and moved to sit on the floor, placing the boxes and the trash in a large trash bin nearby. The remainder of the day was love making a few times, morning, afternoon, and late into the evening, seeing a movie with Francis, Arthur, Alfred, and Gilbert, eating pancakes for lunch, going out to eat a nice dinner by themselves after the movie, and unwrapping gifts , only to place them about the house. By midnight, Ivan and Matthew cleaned up the whole house and prepared for the family and friends party at Francis' around two that afternoon, all the while sleeping peacefully. Nothing was particularly wrong that day, and when perfection had many forms on their first Christmas together, it was nice not to worry. Though tomorrow was another day."_

**I'm Not Your Keeper**

_Chapter 12: Francis' Pre-Party Set-Up_

**_- [Cue Story]—_**

Matthew and Ivan arrived earlier than usual guests to help set up for the party, though they got little sleep. After convincing Ivan to get himself a shower and help set up for the party. Arthur and Francis had a rather large home, and setting it up would take some time. They got there by ten in the morning without much sleep from last night's exhaustion, and by twelve, the four of them were set up, two hours too early. After an hour, Ivan suggested they get some more sodas, knowing Alfred would at least have three more than they didn't have. Matthew brought it up the American liked run and coke a tad too much.

That left Francis and Matthew alone, though that felt safer to be with someone he trusted than someone he didn't. Ivan, his sisters, Toris, Francis, Arthur, and Gilbert had all become his greatest friends. Francis and Arthur had always been his best friends since childhood, but Ivan, Gilbert, Toris, and Ivan's sisters were recent friends, yet that didn't really matter. Toris and Ivan's sisters were protective of him, and Matthew learned Toris was able to be protective and defensive when he needed to be. He and Natalia were good together; he had seen that much when they took care of him, when he had a fever.

Watching Francis sit next to him on the couch, he smiled sheepishly and waved, causing the Frenchman to laugh and ruffle his head. Making a face, the Canadian leaned against his cousin and yawned into his shoulder. "Francis, how do you do it, to be around Arthur that much? You both fight so much, so often, that I'm surprised it's roughly four months until your wedding." Matthew hummed softly as he looked up to Francis, knowing nether Ivan nor Arthur would find this too intimate for cousins, seeing Francis had always found it endearing that Matthew was that comfortable around him.

"Ah, Matthieu... 'e is mellowed near me, at ze end of zhe day. Arzur juzt needz to let off zteam before he calmz down, hm?" Francis smiled fondly and kissed the top of his head much like a mother would, an affectionate gesture that neither cousin much minded. "I am certain zat 'e and I are fate'z couple of choice. Zough, I will keep my 'ope Ivan will ask you to marry 'im when 'e feelz comfortable enough to. You... Mellow 'im to be gentle and calm. 'e 'as not been zcary for zuch a long time. I am imprezzed." Francis hummed lightly, messing with Matthew's hair. " 'is sisters 'ave not liked anyone near Ivan like zat, before you."

"Eh?" Matthew closed his eyes and relaxed, a smile idly. "I didn't think that it was possible for them not to like someone Ivan's been with. He's... Impossible not to like when you see his good side, and hard to leave even if you want to; I don't want to, don't worry." He shrugged lightly, a laugh lightly. "I've never felt this for anyone, and in August, it will be a year with one person. After Alfred, this feels normal, relaxing, that someone would help me to feel safe from being forgotten, cheated on, or... Anything Alfred made me feel for killing all those men, so he could rob banks."

"My pretty Matthieu, what 'e did was wrong. The American was never right for you, 'e is not right for anyone; zough, Gilbert trying to 'elp you, it makes me feel safer about you. If 'e is wiz Gilbert, you will not be zreatened or 'it on. It is safer zan anyzing zat could 'appen ozerwize." Francis stood, offering Matthew a hand up, a smile lightly. "Let me find you a guezt bedroom. Come wiz me, Mathieu," he offered, to which the Canadian nodded, releasing his hand as he was steadily on his feet. "Zhall we?"

Matthew nodded, a light grin before stretching his arms. After Francis found him a clean guest bedroom, he left the Canadian once the door shut. Mattie thought a nap sounded like a good idea, overall, and with Ivan returning soon, his eyes shut. He naturally curled up, a yawn into the pillow, content to know this was his cousin's large home and he knew it incredibly well. The bed was soft as Ivan's, which was a definite plus, and Francis, Arthur, and Ivan would let nothing happen to him even if he did oversleep the party. There was always Alfred, after all, and his biggest worry lately.

When Francis quietly went back downstairs, Arthur was setting up the drinks, with an hour to go, and food Francis had to pick up. With the Russian and his fiancee in the house, the Frenchman thought quietly for a moment. How could Matthew feel safe around anyone again, no matter than he trusted his hockey team members, who all liked Ivan highly upon meeting him. There was an understanding look from Ivan to Arthur, and vice versa, but it worried him slightly. What understanding, knwoing Arthur only like him and Francis only liked Arthur? "Iz zat look about Mathieu?" Tilting his head, Francis hugged Arthur's waist from behind, holding him close.

"Mmm... It is, love. We were thinking how to make him feel safer, in a way, and it might make everyone happy in the end. Alfred works for Ivan, and you and Gilbert are CEO's of sorts, poppet. Or... Well, you are, but Ivan has a final say in all this. However," Arthur mused, green eyes looking up to his, a smile slightly; "However, we could as a company decide if he should get another job somewhere not in this area. It's just a thought, and I don't have much say, being I don't have a very high part in the office, but..."

"Ah, yes," Francis smiled softly, kissing his nose. "I will zink about it, _mon amour_*, zough 'e would do very well in another company, hm?" Not quite releasing Arthur, he spun him around and hugged the Brit's waist again, a soft laugh. "Gilbert will be needed for zat dizcuzzion, but he may not like to 'ear zat idea. Ze German loves ze American highly, Arzur. Now, I am going ot get ze food we ztill 'ave yet to pick up. I will be 'ome in 'alf an 'our, I promize." Pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, a chaste kiss, the Frenchman released Arthur. "Mathieu iz zleeping in ze firzt guezt room upztairz."

"Mm... Alright, Francis, I'll see you soon, then. Be safe." Arthur nodded, a smile lightly to him, watching the Frenchman blow him a kiss before he went off to make some Earl Grey in the kitchen. "Ivan, mind putting the extra soda in the fridge while I make some tea? Can I get you some tea, as well?" After he offered a slight smile, in a good mood for once, he started the copper-colored tea pot on the front burner, the best burner, he had learned, and got one of the tea bags Francis got him.

"I will be alright, Arthur, though I must thank you for asking," Ivan shrugged, a light smile in return as he heard footsteps come down the steps, placing the soda carefully in the fridge. "That would be Matvey, would it not?" Seeing a tired Canadian enter the kitchen, he waved to Arthur, his cousin's future husband in four months, and then to Ivan, leaning into the taller Russian when he reached him. "Hello, Matvey, did you have a nice nap?" Hugging the smaller, younger man back, the Russian smiled fondly.

"Mmm... I heard you you enter, so I went to see if it was true," Matthew yawned, adorably so when he was sleepy, a grin shyly. "I'm still sleepy... Would you come join me? You didn't sleep much either, Ivey." Mattie pressed a kiss to his cheek, a giggle softly; afte Ivan lifted him up bridal style, a sheepish smile. After snuggling into him, he hugged his neck softly, moving the scarf to feel his neck and not the fabric. Waving to Arthur sheepishly, to say hello, the Russian carried him upstairs.

"Then I hope you have a good nap, Matvey, my precious sunflower." Moving things on the bed after sitting him down gently, he took Matthew's shoes off tenderly, a smile of more fondness than one could imagine Ivan used towards anyone not his sister. "And I will lay down with you to sleep some more, da." Speaking softly, he tucked hair behind Matthew's ear, kissing his forehead warmly. "I love you, Matvey, more than anyone in this world. Do not worry about things so much. I will be protecting you, I promise, sunflower."

Matthew giggled sleepily, hugging his neck and kissing his lips softly, not passionately, but lovingly. "Even more than your sisters? They love you so much, Ivey... A lot more than I could ever do, but Francis loves me the most in life, as my last family left and my cousin. Don't say such things, okay? But you could... You could always say you love me." Voice a whisper, he kept it more an intimate conversation. It was nice to be loved and love in return, a light grin. Wrapping his scarf around his neck, he kept the grin.

"Do you love me, too, sunflower? As much as I have been falling for you?" Similar purple eyes to Matthew's voilet eyes smiled warmly, nothing but warmth when he looked to Matthew's eyes, to show he meant every word he said. "I would do anything to protect your life... From anyone, as my family would do that for you. We are a family, Matvey, one big, happy family at long last. My sisters, Toris, Natalia's upcoming baby, Arthur, and Francis... You and me, we are all a big family. Will you be with me for a very long time, out of love?"

"Yes, Ivey, I _do_ love you. I love you with every fiber of my being, as much as your sisters, my cousin, Arthur, Toris... You and me, we're only a mere _fraction_ of that love, the love I hold for almost every person on this earth. But I love you more than most people I love, my whole, big family is so big now because of you. I'm so happy to have you, to live with you, to be safe from harm... My hockey team likes you, you go to every game, you take care of my bruises and wounds, and..." Matthew sucked in a deep breath; "_Je t'aime aussi, Ivey, mon amour..._* So much. I love you, too, Ivey, my love... That's what that translates to. Let's take a nap, okay?" After he locked the guest bedroom door, the Canadian lay on the bed beside Ivan, easily falling asleep beside an already sleeping Ivan.

_**- [To be continued…]**_** -**


	14. Ch 13: Alfred

**Author's Note**: Hello again, everyone… Here's the next chapter. After I caught up much as possible with _Doctor Who_, and having no good movies or TV shows to watch. It's Sunday, a good day to update something. So, here I am. We are getting that much closer to the wedding and the finale years after that. Currently, I'm listening to NPR, so I'm half distracted. No one said I couldn't kill Alfred, so I'm going to add a moment of sadness in the fanfic. Sorry, there has to be a moment of sadness. As always, enjoy, enjoy, friends.

Love and rainbows,

~Illead

_End of note._

_**- [Last Chapter] –**_

_" 'Yes, Ivey, I do love you. I love you with every fiber of my being, as much as your sisters, my cousin, Arthur, Toris... You and me, we're only a mere fraction of that love, the love I hold for almost every person on this earth. But I love you more than most people I love, my whole, big family is so big now because of you. I'm so happy to have you, to live with you, to be safe from harm... My hockey team likes you, you go to every game, you take care of my bruises and wounds, and...' Matthew sucked in a deep breath; 'Je t'aime aussi, Ivey, mon amour... So much. I love you, too, Ivey, my love... That's what that translates to. Let's take a nap, okay?' After he locked the guest bedroom door, the Canadian lay on the bed beside Ivan, easily falling asleep beside an already sleeping Ivan."_

**I'm Not Your Keeper**

_Chapter 13: Alfred_

**_- [Cue Story] -_**

Matthew woke up quietly to find Ivan was gone, causing him to frown for a moment before the shower turned off. He relaxed instantly, a laugh shakily as he sat up, covering his bare waist and below sheepishly. They were in their bed, he was glad of that, the only place he ever felt comfortable being unclothed. Around Ivan, it meant he had some happiness mixed with a lot of pleasure. And it felt wonferful to know Alfred was laying off his possessive nature. What he felt unsteady about was having to train a large fuzzy dog named Kumajirou to protect him. It was gruesome to know it was needed if life got any more dangerous than it was now. That was terrifying to him, but the Canadian felt it might save him someday.

But you could train a dog to behave freindly ot children and adults that Matthew of Ivan trusted; it was a reasonable solution, right? Humming lightly, with a shy wave to Ivan, the Russian laughed at how she the Canadian was, tightening the towel around his waist until Matthew went into the bathroom. The Canadian was endearing, and he was incredibly happy. The wedding that Matthew was the best man, for his older cousin, was in three months. Ivan was excited to say the least, and getting boxers, jeans, and putting the wet towel in the washbin. Heading down the steps, he went to feed Kumjajirou, who Matthew was training very well.

It made Ivan happy to give the Canadian something to do when he wasn't working at the restaurant as a server. It was warmer, and Matthew went out often with his friends on the hockey team, to see movies or go out to eat; he caught up with Francis, Arthur, and Gilbert, when Alfred got sick. It made perfect harmony lately, and Matthew felt happy, safer then before Alfred started what he did. As he hummed softly, the Russian got breakfast for the two of them ready, hearing Matthew leave the bedroom, dorr nearly silently shutting. Matthew wasn't wearing much other than jeans that fit everything perfectly and some nondescript boxers. Ivan always loved his comfort with the matter of his presence, when he could see that small scar over his heart.

That scar was still a mystery, but Matthew never said more than Alfred and his killing job from before were where it originated from. It was a shame he had it, but it showed how pretty Matthew was and how far he had gone. In that light, Ivan was happy to have the meek Canadian be his. Matthew was worth everything he had ever worked for, sought out in life, or anything he had wanted in a life partner. Going on 29, and Matthew not yet close to 26, he found their life was perfect. At this point, it was theirs if they lived together and were going to stay togehter. Thus far, he never saw Natalia care more deeply for someone he loved than Matthew, and Yeketerina adored him. It was a huge success.

The feeling of the Canadian sweetly kissing his lips and hugging his waist gently was enough to make him happy, content in the nice silence between them, before he plated food and set up for breakfast, lifting Matthew over his shoulder gently. "Breakfast, Matvey... We will eat breakfast now, da?" Laughing as he set his Canadian down on a seat, he sat beside him, kissing his lips passionately for a moment, smiling warmly when Matthew returned it shyly. "Still so shy, Matvey. What will I do to make you less shy, hm?"

"Ivey, that's impossible to happen... I'm shy because it's how I always am. You want to try, you'll have a challenge on your hands... I don't know how I can be a good best man with that part of my personality so prominent." Smiling wearily, he kissed Ivan's palm, starting to eat. "Ivey, may I ask you something seriously? I'm not sure how you would take this question, but I know how you feel about me. It's so confusing to me how anyone can stay with me for so long, with how dull and quiet I am."

"Nyet. Nonesense, Matvey, you are perfect and wonderful and I love that about you." Ivan began to eat himself, a grin crookedly, chuckling as he ruffled his hair. "You are my perfect, beautiful sunflower that I love, da? That is what you are to me, my precious Matvey." He laughed softly again, watching the Canadian rolling his eyes at him. "Do not be so cruel to yourself." Chuckling, the Russian kissed his forehead softly. "Let us eat, da? Do not be worrying about what people may think you are. You are you, and that is Matvey Williams."

Matthew smiled sheepishly to him, rolling his eyes and fixing his hair. "Ivey, that's very sweet of you, but I'm not sure about any of that. I can't be anything like that, but if you say I am... I'll accept that about me." Laughing softly, he slowly ate his breakfast, happy to have moments like these, whereas Ivan snuck his chair closer. "You aren't very good at flirting, Ivan... I don't have any issues with you being closer, you know that much, but I don't think you need to try to flirt with me. Aren't you silly if you do that?"

Ivan shrugged, hugging his waist and humming softly, eating just slightly faster than his slow-eating boyfriend. "You woorry too much, little sunflower... Relax for me, yes? I do not like ot see you tense about trivial things." He smoothed over his hair, getting this hair out of Matthew's face. "I do not think you need to worry as much as you think you do, pretty one." After he washed the dishes from their breakfast, the Russian heard Matthew go silent. Concerned, he found the Canadian crying. "Matvey, what is being the matter?"

"I-It's Gilly... He says it's important we come over. It deals with Alfred, h-he got hurt, he's in the hospital..." Matthew was sobbing now, which broke Ivan's heart. His precious, happy sunflower was sad, sobbing into his hands, something he remedied by hugging him close and whsipering sweet nothings and 'everything will be alright's into his ear softly. "I want to go see how he's doing, Ivey... Could you go with me? Gilly won't tell me anything." Hugging his shoulders, his tears ceased as he handed Ivan the phone, a weak smile. "Please?"

Ivan, who woul do anything for Matthew; Ivan, who wanted him to be happy; Ivan, who couldn't bear to see him cry; Ivan would say yes to that, to everything his Matvey asked. Everything would work out fine, and he knew it, because he could be his crying shoulder and his rock, if Matthew so needed one. Yes, his precious Canadian was strong, but even he cracked at certain things. "Da, Matvey, I will... I will go with you. We will see if Fredka is okay and talk to Gilbert. Does that sound alrigh to you, then?"

Matthew nodded and sighed in relief, not really complaining to Ivan carrying him to the car after locking the front door. Using that time to stuff his phone into his pocket and buckled the seatbelt as Ivan gently closed the car door. Ivan had an actual car and a motorcycle, and both he loved, the motorcycle slighly more so. Offering a weak smile to Ivan, the Canadian leaned back in the seat and used his sleeve to dry his face of tears. In the next few moments, Ivan kissed his lips, started the car, buckled in his own seatbelt, and drove out of the driveway. This was it... Alfred had to say sorry in case he _did_ die, and Matthew had to accept his appology.

_**- [To be continued…]**_** -**


	15. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note**: Well, heyo again, everyone... This story will be back on Tuesday of next week, I promise. College, learner's permit, and a whole lot of things are happening lately. It's hectic, but I will return to this by Tuesday of next week. In the meantime, catch up on what happened in detail and tell me what you might want to see happen, and I will try me best. Thank you for being patient and following, which is now up to 20, and favorites at 10. It means a lot to me, each and everyone of you, and review if you see something you want to tell me for the story. Again, thanks!

Love and rainbows,

~Illead

_End of Note._


	16. Author's Note 3

**Author's Note**: Hey, guys. Things aren't going well at home right now, and I'm really stressed. I stated the chapter, yeah, but… I'll have the final chapter up next week, okay? Please forgive me, I'm sorry… I am so, so sorry. Until things get better, or I have to move again, just bear with me, yeah? I deeply apologize… And, I _will _finish it, when I'm of a sound mind to. Please, please forgive me. There's been a lot of fighting lately around here. I've not been in a good mood to write this ending… I know I've disappointed you all. Forgive me.

Love and rainbows,

~Illead

_End of note._


End file.
